


Dear Matti

by Ellienerd14



Series: Class Appreciation Week 2017 [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Class Appreciation Week, Family, The sad little sister fic nobody asked for, did I mention his parents are the worse, nightvisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Most eight year old kids longed to be their parents favourite. Marcelina just wanted her big brother back.She didn't like being the favourite if being the favourite meant being alone. It wasn't like when they had moved last year, there was no goodbye hugs or preparation. Marcelina had waved at him though the window as she went to the park and returned an hour later to an empty room and a mystery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One thing the Class fandom seems to have collectively agreed on is that we don't get enough of Matteusz home life. Basically this is the angsty sister au which no one asked for.

Most eight year old kids longed to be their parents favourite. They argued with their siblings about who was loved the most. Marcelina just wanted her big brother back.

She didn't like being the favourite if being the favourite meant being alone. It wasn't like when they had moved last year, there was no goodbye hugs or preparation. Marcelina had waved at him though the window as she went to the park and returned an hour later to an empty room and an unsolved mystery. 

Her parents wouldn't even speak about Matteusz anymore. It was like he'd simply vanished. If it wasn't from the photos she'd saved, Marcelina would have wondered if he was ever there at all. But people didn't just vanish from their homes. 

"Mummy?" Marcelina had asked, her usually bright eyes full of worry when she'd come home with her older brother nowhere to be found. "Where's Matti?"

"Not here." Usually her Mother spoke softly to Marcelina, chatting in their native tongue. Her voice was harsh this time, spitting out the answer as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't how a parent should talk about their child and it caused an unpleasant shift in her gut. 

It felt like her stomach had dropped. "Why? Is he hurt? Where's my brother?" 

"Away from here." Marcelina tried to interrupt, with a thousand burning questions she wanted desperately to ask. Her Mother softened her voice. "It's okay Cela, it's for the best."

"If Matti is gone, how can this be for the best?" She'd demanded. How could any of it be fair? 

"You're too young to under-"

"I see now." Marcelina had been told that interrupting an adult wasn't what polite girls did, but she was no longer interested in being polite. Matteusz was gone and the sky wasn't right and her Mother was pretending everything was completely normal. "You sent Matti away!" 

"It's for the best for this family." Her Mother had insisted firmly. Marcelina had shook her head, feeling sicken by her attitude. 

"But Matti our my family too. And you sent him away." Marcelina could feel hot tears spilling but didn't back down. "He didn't do anything wrong!" SHe stepped back, suddenly sicker than ever. "He was nice. Nicer than you and Dad if you were the ones who sent him away from me." 

Marcelina hadn't waited for a reply; she'd left her Mother stunned in the kitchen and ran upstairs. She wasn't stupid, despite being a little behind in classes at school. Their Babcia had taken her aside last time they saw her.

_"Cela, you need to do me a job. Your parents are very stubborn in their beliefs. They're going to be very hard on Matti. You need to look after him."_

Marcelina had promised to look after him. Her Babcia had explained that Matteusz wanted to have a boyfriend and that her parents were going to be unhappy about that. Marcelina didn't care about Matteusz wanting a boyfriend. She wanted one too when she was grown up like him.

Matteusz had found a boyfriend, Marcelina had never meet him but he had shown her a photo. Charlie looked very sweet and he made Matteusz smile more than he had before.

In Marcelina's opinion, Matteusz deserved a person who made him smile. He was a good brother. When Marcelina had struggled with her homework and English, he'd always helped. And when she was afraid of monsters, Matteusz would tell her the same thing every single time.

"Be brave Cela. Be _fearless_."

Marcelina wanted to tell him the same thing. She'd wanted to for weeks. But it truly was like he'd just vanished. They went to different schools and Marcelina didn't know where his was. She couldn't ask her parents because they weren't talking about Matteusz and she wasn't talking to them. They'd make her break a promise to Babica protect her brother and they'd left her alone.

He had a phone but Marcelina didn't know his phone number or have a way to find it. She'd overheard her parents saying he had probably gone to live with his boyfriend (the only time they'd mentioned him since) but she didn't know where his Charlie lived either. 

All that left Marcelina were the careful letters she had written but not been able to send. She'd written for one each day he'd been gone and they all started the same.

**_"Dear Matti,  
Be brave. Be fearless. Be okay." _ **

Her only hope was that her brother was okay and brave. That Charlie still made him smile and that she'd see him again. That the pretty pink flowers hadn't made him bleed out too because he'd suffered already. 

That wherever Matteusz was, shadows couldn't touch him.

"Matti." Marcelina whispered to herself as the sky lit up with strange golden lights. "Be brave. Be fearless. Be okay."

She curled into a tight ball, hoping the lock on the bathroom door would be enough to keep any more monsters away. 

She opened her notebook and started a new letter.

**_'Dear Matti,  
Be brave. Be fearless. Be okay.' _ **

She wiped away tears from her eyes with her dress sleeve.

**_'Be here. Chase away the monsters.'_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one for Class Appreciation Week - favourite character.


End file.
